Pouring
by ezillyamused
Summary: Rick and Michonne enjoy a peach and each other one rainy morning. Smut One-shot.
Stretching away his sleep, Rick's eyes fluttered open and a loud yawn escaped. He reached over to Michonne's side of the bed, as was his morning habit, only to find it cold and empty. Springing up from where he once lied, he searched his immediate surroundings for her but she was nowhere to be seen. The door to the balcony connected to their bedroom, however, was open, allowing a cool breeze to sweep through. She had to be out there, perhaps reading a book he thought. His heavy legs swept from under the blankets and he stood up, releasing the remaining slumber from his body, his arms high above his head.

She wore him out, his mind reflecting on the events from last night. They'd found several cases of wine on a run and he brought back a few bottles of the Malbec, Michonne's favorite. Before long they found themselves chatting into the morning hours and ended up making out on the sofa like two giddy and eager high school students sneaking around. Life with Michonne was never dull and each time they made love was better than the last. He'd studied her face, watched what made her breath hitch, how she reacted to his touch or squirmed in pleasurable pain as his tongue explored every inch of her body. It pleased him to no end to hear his name stammer from her lips in the throes of their lovemaking.

It had been quite some time since he'd been intimate with anyone and when this opportunity with Michonne presented itself, he jumped at the chance, eager to know how she felt, what she tasted like, how well he'd fit inside her. He wanted her often and greedily and creatively forged occasions for morning, afternoon and evening trysts. He'd always thought her beautiful and _her voice_. The elocution of her speech was compelling enough to make any man hard. She'd speak and a sensation would quake throughout his entire body. That's the effect she'd had on him long before they shared their first kiss. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found her in this mess of a world but to now be able to share one of the most intimate acts humans can experience with her made him feel like he like he hit the lottery.

Making his way to the balcony, Rick's eyes careened on Michonne, her firm rump scantily peeking through the bottom of his brown t-shirt as she leaned against the rail, the allure of the pouring rain beckoning her to meditate on the morning. She was thoughtful in that way. Appreciative of life and all that came with it, finding beauty in the things most take for granted. Her ability to see the good in nearly everything appealed to Rick at his core and he loved her for it. Far more than he could ever express or show her. He found solace in the notion that she wholeheartedly sought peace in all circumstances and situations.

Reaching out his arms to brace himself in the doorway, his bare chest shivering as the cool air from the rain attacked his body, he made himself known, clearing his throat before speaking.

"Mornin'," he greeted, walking towards Michonne, his gray sweat pants sitting low on his hips, hitting just beneath his lower abdomen.

"Mornin' to you too," she acknowledged, turning to face him, her body leaned back against the rail while she nibbled on a fresh peach, a small trail of the fruit's juice sliding down her chin.

Rick strolled towards her and she brushed a curl away from his eyes as he wiped the juice from her chin before licking his fingers. "Sweet... just like you."

A coy grin appeared at his words. He'd embarrassed her but he didn't care. The words he'd spoken were indeed true.

She dangled the half eaten peach in front of Rick's face, offering him a bite. "They're much sweeter than we thought they'd be. Maggie worked some Hershel magic on those peach trees."

She smiled and suddenly the gray skies were filled with radiant sunshine or maybe Rick was just seeing bright stars. Michonne was absolutely perfect and more than anything she was perfect for him. Rick sank his teeth into the peach, still in her hand and the dramatic deed produced erupting giggles from Michonne.

"You really, um, love to bite things, I've noticed. So savage." She took another mouthful, savoring the sweet flavor of the fruit.

He'd observed that about her. She was slow to eat, even when she was starving, taking her time to enjoy whatever she put in her mouth. _And that mouth._ Oh, the things he wanted to do with and to her mouth nearly drove him outside his mind.

In an instant, he captured her mouth with his own, his teeth gnawing on her bottom lip as he savored the sweet peach flavor lingering, summoning him to receive more. His tongue fought for dominance as it clashed with hers. She dropped the peach and secured her hands to the back of his head, her slender fingers sank into his curls, sliding from his nape up the curvature of his head, her touch coaxing him all the more.

"Lift your arms," he managed to demand between breaths as their lips remained locked.

She obliged, permitting Rick to lift the brown shirt up and over her head, her dreadlocks falling around her shoulders, grazing her flesh and enticing Rick all the same as he discarded the shirt and moved his body closer to Michonne's naked form. Her perky nipples pressed against his chest made him hard and he knew he'd need to release soon but not just yet. The voracity in his stare caused Michonne to shudder as he leaned into her once more, teasing her with the softest kiss. His mouth slowly departed from her full lips and began its voyage, marking a sweet trail down her chin. She leaned her head back allowing him easy access to her neck, his hot, wet tongue dousing her skin as it continued its journey between her supple breasts. Approaching her navel, he came to rest on his knees and tilted his head up towards her, his bright blue eyes transforming to that certain shade of blue. She bit her lip, air barely seeping out as Rick kneaded her firm ass, his hands' favorite place to loiter. Her fingers glided through his curls, tugging just a taste while Rick grazed his lips against her, tormenting her the way she liked him to. Widening her stance as to allow him easier access, Michonne leaned her head and body further back and lightly pushed Rick's heads towards her warm center, sheets of rain cascading behind her, the mist dampening her fevered skin. He smiled knowing she was already soaking wet and that it was all for him. He parted her with the tip of his tongue, the sweet smell of her sex simply intoxicating. He could hear her breath catch as he licked her walls, her juices flowing more freely into his mouth. She lifted her hips towards him, burying his face further into the abyss of her body as he engulfed her with his mouth, siphoning all that flowed from her with all that he had.

Feeling her about to collapse, he removed his tongue and came to his feet, picked her up and moved her back to their bed. He was almost fully erect as he laid her down, her feet aiding in pushing his grey sweatpants down his legs. She reached between their bodies and began running one of her hands up and down his shaft, her thumb circling the head as she stroked upwards. He'd grown so thick and so hard in a matter of seconds, causing her to widen her thighs and guide his thick member into her drenched center. She gasped as he pushed deeper and further inside her, filling her to the hilt, a heavy guttural grunt escaped from his throat as he pleasured his lady. The way she deserved. She took in all of him and that shit made him feel like a king.

"R- Ri-," she stammered through moans. "Rick."

He buried his hot mouth at the base of her throat as he slowed down his pace, deliberately pumping in and out of her inch by inch, agonizing her to no end.

"Touch your breast," he commanded as he continued to fuck her nice and slow. Watching her fondle her hardened nipples brought him some inexplicable joy and he smiled as she closed her eyes tight. He reached his free hand between their slick bodies and dipped his thumb inside, stroking her in a circular motion. Her breathing hastened and she began to meet his thrusts, eliciting a faster pace.

"Shit, 'Chonne," he groaned as he came, his body stiffening at the release before he collapsed, careful not to crush his love.

He reluctantly removed himself from inside Michonne, grabbed a shirt lying on the floor from the night before and began to wipe down Michonne's thighs, tidying her up a bit after their lovemaking. She grasped his hands in hers, pulling them away from the task at hand and smiled before turning over onto her side and lightly tapping her hip. That was her signaling him to take it easy and he quite easily folded, resting his chin in his usual spot on her hip. His fingers affectionately brushed and groped her rear while her fingers played in his curls, massaging his scalp, the rain still pouring into the late morning.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my blended response to the March Rainy Day Prompt Table word "Pouring" and Rick Grimes Fanfiction Appreciation Week Lover (Sexy) Rick challenge richonnefics on tumblr. I hardly (almost never) write smut *blushes*, so be gentle. LOL! Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. *Muah*


End file.
